Falling For You
by may8elle
Summary: A sweet, fluffy Modern College AU with our two favorite Celestial Wizards. Lucy's not entertained a date from her male friends for a reason and Yukino seems to fall for Lucy one day on the commune. One-Shot. YuLu (with a brief mention of GaLe)


_**Author's Note** : hey you ready for fluffy college girlfriend nonsense? Because that's literally all this is. _

_A quick YuLu one-shot of fluffy AU goodness._

 _I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

It all started on the bus.

Their relationship.

Lucy Heartfilia was a college student going to university to attain her astronomy and, unfortunately, it was like a leech. Between the university and the apartment she shared with three of her best friends, Lucy was sapped of any amount of money she made at her job as a cafe waitress. Currently, she found herself standing on the bus, her hand holding onto the handle hanging from the roof of the bus in order to maintain her balance. Class had just let out and she needed to get home and get changed as soon as possible before heading out to work- which was the only thing on her mind.

She paid no attention to the bickering done by two of her classmates- nor the cat that her pink-haired pyro of a best friend had smuggled onto the bus. It was a Russian Blue with big, wide eyes and looked like it was almost always smiling. Natsu fell in love the moment he saw the small kitten. She paid no attention to the fact that Gray had somehow managed to get on the bus in nothing more than his boxers. Furthermore, she wasn't even paying attention to the road in front of the bus driver- no, that was his job to pay attention to.

But she was shocked back into reality when the bus driver- a man named Makarov- slammed _hard_ on the brakes. Hard enough to make Lucy drop her hand from the handle. Hard enough to make her have to adjust her feet to keep solid footing and not topple over- like how Gray just fell back into Natsu. And the stupid pyromaniac only laughed about how he had poor balance.

More than that, Lucy saw something light blue coming at her at a fairly high speed. Her brown eyes went wide at this but before she could even realize that it was _hair_ , Lucy had her arms out ready to catch whatever it was coming at her. You see, when Makarov hit his brakes that hard, a young woman was sent _flying_ from her spot towards the middle of the bus. Flying right at Lucy.

When she caught the young woman, the entire bus went dead silent. Two pairs of brown eyes were staring back at one another, caught up in the moment. The blonde noticed the faint blush lining the other lass's cheeks but that didn't stop her. No, without thinking twice about it, Lucy spoke the one line that felt perfect to use in this situation.

"I think you just fell for me."

The _entire bus_ applauded the blonde- whether for catching the woman or using the pickup line properly, she didn't quite know... What she did know was that the now _heavy_ red coloration of the light blue haired woman's cheeks was a sight that made her heart skip a beat. The woman picked herself up from Lucy's hold and bowed in a soft-spoken thanks before _running_ off of the bus.

Natsu clapped Lucy hard on the back, his laughter the only thing heard other than the applause. "Nice one, Luce!"

"Yeah, that had to be the most perfect timing," Gray commented, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

She laughed weakly and shook her head. "I have no idea what came over me to say that..."

Oh, but she did know. She knew well.

She knew the crush many of her male classmates had on her. She knew many of those men saw her as an unattainable lay like she was trying to hold her virginity until the day she was married. However, that wasn't the case. Lucy was never attracted to men in the first place...

But she _was_ attracted to this mysterious light-haired woman who crash landed in her life.

* * *

"I shit you not, Lev, the _entire bus_ applauded me."

The blue haired literature major laughed loudly from her spot behind the counter of the cafe the two worked at. Lucy was in the middle of filling a regular's coffee order as she told the story of what had happened earlier that day while Levy leaned against the counter next to the cash register. All four roommates- Lisanna, Lucy, Levy and Juvia- worked at this cafe together and because of that, it made for few moments in which they weren't together. Because of that, any stories like this one that happened like this one were kind of a big deal.

Levy shook her head. "Lu, I don't know what's crazier- that happening or _Natsu_ picking up a cat."

"Right?!" Lucy exclaimed, leaning over the counter to give the purple haired man the coffee he already paid for.

The rest of the day went on without much of anything big happening. Lisanna and Lucy were on Dinner Rush Duty on the cafe half this time while Levy and Juvia manned the dishes, register, and smaller pre-baked goods sales. After the dinner rush, Lucy returned to her place by the coffee mixing items so that Juvia and Levy could take their break. Juvia's cousin (and Levy's boyfriend) Gajeel made an appearance that had the two blue haired women rushing out front to see what was going on. It wasn't often that the tattoo artist made an appearance, after all.

And it was in this moment that Lucy's world stalled. Halted. Froze.

Whichever word you wanted to use for it.

A familiar mop of short, light blue hair came into the cafe next to a slightly shorter black-haired woman. When those familiar brown eyes locked with Lucy's own chocolate ones, a heavy blush returned to those high cheeks that Lucy wanted to plant a kiss on.

"Welcome to Bitter-Sweet Fairy Foods! What can I do for you today?" Lucy asked, a smile on her face.

The shorter woman looked up at the board and smiled awkwardly. "A medium single shot, 4 pumps of sugar free peppermint nonfat extra, hot, no foam, light whip, stirred with white mocha," she recited as though she had been here a million times.

Lucy nodded, writing the order down in her own short hand. "Anything for you?" she asked, looking up from the paper to the slightly taller woman.

"Um... A medium regular vanilla latte with no whip?" she asked, unsure.

Lucy nodded again and jotted that down as well. "Anything else?"

"A slice of the triple chocolate fudge cake would suffice," the black haired woman said. "Minerva for my order, Yukino for hers."

"Alright! Totals out to 12.54," the blonde said, and once the cash was exchanged she nodded over to a table. "Go have a seat and I'll have it ready in a moment!"

Lisanna had come back to the front in that moment and looked over the receipt Lucy had written down and rolled her blue eyes. "Another annoying holiday order?"

"Yeah, but it's no big," she replied quickly, pulling out the cups to make the two women's orders.

The white haired woman looked over to the table to see a blushing Yukino and a seemingly teasing Minerva. It was in that moment that the Strauss woman smirked and turned to Lucy. "That's her, isn't it?"

"What, hush!" Lucy demanded in a harsh whisper before nodding.

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Let me see her cup, I'll do you a favor."

"You are _not_ writing my number on that-"

"I'm not, I'm not, just hand it over already!" she exclaimed before grabbing the cup handed to her. She took the Sharpie marker in her pocket (the lid pulled off with her mouth) and marked off a few words from the heat disclaimer towards the bottom of the cup. After that, she looked at the receipt again and wrote _Yukino_ on it in script. "Okay, done, let me go get the cake for you."

Lucy narrowed her brown eyes and looked over the cup- not noticing the little thing on the bottom- and sighed heavily. No matter what Lisanna did, the blonde was certain that it wasn't for the better. It never was- especially when she helped with someone else's order. That typically spelled trouble.

After finishing Minerva's rather complicated order, the blonde turned around to see that the cake was already sitting there in a to-go box and the white haired woman was no where to be seen. Lucy shook her head and looked over to the two women's table before calling their names. Once they were outside of the cafe, Lucy took off to find Lisanna and find out what the hell she did to the cup.

At that same moment, Yukino's blush had returned full-force when Minerva had pointed out the black marks towards the bottom of the cup.

The only four words not marked out were _You are really hot_.

* * *

The next time the two women came into contact with one another was at a college party hosted by her pyromaniac of a best friend. His father, Igneel, owned a fairly large lake house out on the outskirts of Hargeon and he had only invited a handful of people... But the handful invited were all chaotic in their own rights. Of course, their close-knit group of four (Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy) were all invited. Mira, Lisanna and Elfman were there as well as Laxus and his groupies. Lucy's roommates/coworkers were all there as well, and by extension, Gajeel was there as well. But what shocked everyone the most was the other six people there.

Lucy recognized Yukino and Minerva almost immediately. Rufus and Rogue were two people who shared her advanced calculus, so she knew them as well. But Sting and Orga were the only two that she had just now met. There was a large bonfire on the beach and around that there were a few guitars, booze, and dares going around the large circle as though it were an everyday occurrence.

The blonde had long since given up trying to speak to the light haired woman. Any time they would lock eyes or look at each other in any form, Yukino would look away like she was _trying_ to avoid the Heartfilia woman. Any time Lucy would try and approach was even worse. So, she gave up her efforts to at least try and make friends with her.

Well, at least until all the ladies were dared to skinny dip.

Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane and Evergreen dropped out at that point- taking the other option of chugging an entire beer instead of doing the dare.

Lucy seemed to be the only woman there with enough guts to start stripping by the fire and continue stripping until she was in the water- where as everyone else went behind the vehicles to strip down.

Hey, when you're confident in your own skin, it didn't matter who saw you.

It certainly didn't matter to Lucy- since most of the ones ogling her were taken, straight, or men.

The girls made the most of their hour in the water- playing chicken, having water splash fights, and so on. In fact, it wasn't until they had to get out of the water that anything significant even happened.

Lucy grabbed what she _thought_ was her shirt and slid it on- only to see Yukino gaping at her from her left side. When the blonde looked down she noticed that the pink shirt had black stars littering it- not a picture of _Taylor Momsen_ from _The Pretty Reckless_. Though both shirts seemed a little on the loose side for her, so it wasn't her fault she didn't notice right away.

"Shit, I'm sorry.. Uh, here-"

"No, um.. Just... I'll wear yours, if that's.. If that's okay?"

The blonde woman looked up, stunned and shocked by the suggestion, but nodded with a soft smile on her face. "Yeah, it's fine. I mean, when you want to exchange shirts again, you know where I work."

The light haired woman nodded with an awkward smile, slipping Lucy's shirt on over her topless form. The shirt seemed a little loose for the woman as well, which made Lucy laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"Looks like we wear the same size," Lucy offered, tugging at the shirt a little to show that it was loose in the same areas on her as on Yukino.

Yuki looked down and pulled on the band shirt a little before smiling with a light blush dusting the apples of her cheeks. "Y-Yeah.. I guess so."

Lucy held a hand out, a friendly smile on her face. "Lucy Heartfilia... Sorry if I freaked you out before."

"Oh, no, you didn't. Yukino Aguria. It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

* * *

"HOLY SHIT LEVY!"

Lucy's shout was soon accompanied by the blonde woman stumbling out of her room. She tripped over her own feet trying to run out of the room, fell forwards and barely caught herself against the shut the bathroom door before her face connected with it. Lisanna laughed loudly at her body language from the kitchen and, unfortunately, before Lucy was able to straighten herself out, Juvia opened the bathroom door and made Lucy fall to the ground. Face first.

"Ouuuuccchhh..."

"What on earth has you in a tight ball of energy?" Levy asked casually, looking over the back of the couch in the living room to her blonde roommate curiously.

Lucy looked up and rubbed her nose. "She- augh that really hurt-"

"Lucy? Can you scoot over a little so I can get out?" Juvia asked in a teasing tone.

Which made the blonde glare up at her. Nonetheless, she rolled over on the ground to let the marine biologist through. Only after that did she stand back up and race for the couch. She jumped over the back of it and plopped down right next to the bookworm with a slight bounce. "She added me on facebook!"

"Oh really?"

"Ohhh, that cutie from the cafe?" Lisanna asked, waggling her brows.

"Yeah, her!" Lucy said excitedly.

Juvia leaned against the back of the couch, looking at the phone in the blonde's hand. "Ooh, are you two going to meet up for lunch or something?"

She rolled her chocolate eyes in response. "No, she _just_ added me."

"So, Lu, are you going to tell her you've been using her shirt as a night shirt?"

"Levy! Hushhh," she said, glaring at her best friend when the other two women laughed at her.

* * *

"Is Lucy working today?" Yukino asked from the customer side of the counter.

At the name spoken, all three of the blonde's roommates looked up to see Yukino standing there with a folded pink shirt in her hands. She looked a little uncomfortable, a little too shy, and nobody was about to ask what the box on top of the shirt was. Lisanna looked back at Juvia- who was peeking her head in from the kitchen- and they smiled at each other.

"No," Lisanna answered, shaking her head. "She's stuck in bed right now."

"Oh no," the light haired woman voiced, "is she sick?"

Lis rolled her eyes a little. "She deserves it, believe me. We tried telling her at _least_ ten times that sushi from the convenience store wasn't a good idea."

At that comment, Yukino laughed into her hand with the shake of her head. "Well, can you give-"

"Here," Levy said, cutting the girl off as she ran up to the conversing two. "This is our apartment key. We won't get off until it closes tonight at eleven, so it'd be easier if you went ahead."

"O-Oh... Um... Are you sure this is okay?"

"Certain," Lis answered with a nod. "We put her to sleep on the couch before we left, so she _should_ still be there... But if she's not, then it's the door with the glow-in-the-dark star stickers all over it."

Brown eyes blinked a few times before a smile lifted the corners of Yuki's lips. "You mean the kind you would stick on your ceiling?"

"That exact kind."

"Oh my gosh, that's adorable," she said before she was able to stop the words. "I'll... I'll go check on her then. Thank you!"

"No problem!" Levy shouted after the woman, watching with a smirk as she left the cafe. "Ten bucks says Lucy's still in her shirt."

"Twenty says that was a gift for Lucy," Lisanna quipped back, shaking the shorter woman's hand in silent agreement for their bet.

It took a ten minute bus ride for Yukino to get to the apartment complex and another ten minutes to find apartment number 27, but once she did, she was soon letting herself in. The television in the living room was playing some station that played nonstop rock music and there was, in fact, a blonde laid out on the couch who looked paler than paper. The light haired woman eased the door shut, trying to keep from disturbing the woman asleep on the couch, and meandered further into the house. Though Lucy was sick and looked to be in a bit of pain- based off of the expression on her sleeping face- it didn't make her any less radiant.

She changed the trash bag in the can next to the woman and took that out to the dumpster without complaint. Hell, she knew she didn't have to do that but... She worked as a maid for three years and old habits die hard. Once she was inside the relatively decent sized apartment, Yuki went about digging through the refrigerator and stirred up a chicken based soup.

Embarrassment wasn't something she easily dealt with and, honestly, Lucy had embarrassed her to the greatest extent on the bus a little over a month ago. She embarrassed Yuki again when the coffee cup was delivered and Minerva saw the _secret message_ left behind. But, even though she had been thoroughly embarrassed (and she felt humiliated), the blonde woman had not left her mind. Not once. Seeing her in that shirt at the party last week only solidified what she was afraid of.

"Hnn.. Juvia? Is that you?" Lucy mumbled as she sat up on the couch.

Yukino giggled softly at the childish way the blonde rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "No, Lucy, I'm not Juvia."

 _She's wearing my shirt again_.

The light haired lass brought over a bowl of the soup she had whipped up and took a seat on the edge of the coffee table, watching in amusement as the blonde looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing here, Yuki?"

 _Yuki._

The taller lass felt a small blush heat her cheeks up at the nickname but pressed on. "I stopped by the cafe to exchange shirts... Your roommates told me you were sick and asked me to come check up on you."

Lucy nodded, her brown eyes narrowed sharply as she thought about skinning the other three women. "Sorry about that.."

"You know, you should listen to them next time you decide to get sushi from a gas station," the taller woman teased lightly.

The blush that lit up Lucy's cheeks wasn't one from her sickness and she pointedly kept her gaze away from the woman seated on the table in front of her. "W-Well, it's not my fault either... If they offer something like that, they need to at least make it to where people _won't_ get sick from it."

Another giggle left Yukino and she shook her head. "Here, eat this," she offered and held the bowl closer to Lucy. "I can come back later for my shirt."

"Oh," the blonde mumbled. Once the soup was in her pale hands, she looked down guiltily. "Yeah, sorry about that.."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Lucy."

Then, as though nothing in the world mattered, the two sat on the couch together and flipped through the TV channels. They commented on the weird shows, talked about their college courses, and just spent the rest of the day together like they had known each other for years. When the sun started setting, though, Yukino admitted that she needed to leave before her roommate (Minerva, who apparently was just as high maintenance as Lucy thought) flipped a lid. Lucy insisted that she take the shirt she wanted to return- at least until they could properly exchange them.

Yukino didn't argue, but she did leave the small white box on the table behind as she left from the apartment- not forgetting to lock the door behind her.

About ten minutes after the woman left, Lucy opened the box out of sheer curiosity and felt her eyes go wide. Sitting inside were two tickets to the _In This Moment_ concert coming up in November- along with a note.

 _Lucy,_

 _I can understand if you wouldn't want to go to the concert with me, so here's both of the tickets. Sting and Natsu were talking about music the other day and Natsu admitted to having a 'blonde best friend with the weirdest taste in music' - according to him, anyway. I love this band and I kind of hope you do, too. But if you want to catch a movie or dinner or something before this concert... I'd love that._

 _-Yukino._

* * *

It took four dates. Four dates to finally get the gall to ask Yukino to make it a permanent arrangement. After seeing a movie, two dinner dates, and a trip to the mall that neither woman could really afford, Lucy finally asked if Yukino wanted to be girlfriends. Finally.

Her response was a shy smile, a blush, and a nod. Followed by "I was beginning to think you didn't want to or that I would have to ask."

Which only made the blonde stutter herself.

Lucy's roommates continuously asked questions that the blonde never answered, since the now-official-couple wanted to wait a little before announcing their relationship. It took a long while, but they finally dropped it. And Lisanna went to complaining about how Lucy let a bombshell slip through her fingers. It was hard to maintain a relationship like theirs was; between college, work, and her annoying and overbearing 'family' (read as: roommates), it left little to no time for privacy. But the couple made it work.

After all, no relationship can survive without a little elbow grease.

And now, we see Lucy in a familiar environment.

She stood next to her bickering best friends on the bus, her hand holding onto the handle dangling from the roof of the bus. She had long since stopped questioning how Natsu managed to smuggle Happy around nearly everywhere he went. She stopped questioning how Gray managed to lose more clothes a month than Lucy could ever dream of buying in a years time. She stopped listening to their argument over which of their female friends would be the best to ask out on a date- right after turning them both down with a hard _no_.

Lucy's brown eyes were locked on a mop of light blue hair and the smile creeping up on her face was unmistakable.

Makarov apparently needed to go back to get his license properly this time as he braked hard again. Hard enough to make Lucy have to readjust her footing. Hard enough for her to let go of the handle. And, once again, hard enough for her _girlfriend_ to be flung back at her.

Once again, without fail, she caught the poor woman. With a wide smirk on her face, she looked down at Yukino's shocked and embarrassed face.

"You fell for me again~"

This time, however, Yukino smiled up at her shyly. "No, I just keep falling further every time."


End file.
